


[Podfic] over the edge of all our knowings

by sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A week into their tragic, limping journey through space, Loki finds himself coming face-to-face with his most dangerous foe: boredom.As it turns out, it's difficult to fill your day so thoroughly you can't think, even when you're sticking to your best behavior and helping heal, and rebuild, and making sure your brother doesn't forget he has only one eye and trip through a window into space somewhere.Really, it's probably in everyone's best interest that Loki find something to do. When he's bored, he schemes; and it's possible he's come to terms with the fact that his sense of appropriate scale is, at times, lacking.





	[Podfic] over the edge of all our knowings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [over the edge of all our knowings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654627) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Length: 00:11:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/over%20the%20edge%20of%20all%20our%20knowings.mp3) (8.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/over%20the%20edge%20of%20all%20our%20knowings.m4b) (5.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
